Roommate Surprise
by ShadowLaou
Summary: Emma returns from a great day of surfing, only to find that her roommates are in the middle of something. Major lemon. Girl on girl. You have been warned.


_==Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything else from Stoked, no matter how many things I could think to do with it all. All characters belong to FreshTV (Pretty sure that's the name.)==_

**Roommate Surprise**

Emma was heading back to her room after a great session on the waves. Ty was there and she was positive he was watching her moves out there. Well, he could've been watching everyone else, too, but he probably noticed her a little more.... right? She was feeling good either way and couldn't wait to talk about the afternoon with her friends back at the staff house. Emma reached for the doorknob. She could hear Lo talking, so she assumed Fin was there, too. She began to open the door, already starting to describe her day.

"Guys! You would not believe the session I just got in! I so -- " Emma suddenly stopped short. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she dropped her board. Right in front of her, she saw Lo leaning back on the bed with her skirt pulled up to her waist and her legs raised a bit, while Fin was just getting to sitting upright, a slight, slimy string of fluid stretching from her tongue to in between Lo's legs. Both girls had turned their heads and were looking at Emma standing there in her shocked state. They seemed somewhat surprised as well, but they glimpsed at each other and smiled slightly.

Emma remained standing in one spot, thoughts racing through her mind. She tried to say something, but whatever words she meant to speak were lost immediately. Lo (her skirt now readjusted) and Fin got up and walked over to her, moved her board into the room, and guided her inside.

"Y-you guys were--... But, I don't--... Why were you--...," Emma tried saying, though her mind had too many things to comprehend at the moment.

"Relax, Emma," Fin replied, "Don't get all worked up or anything. We were just having a good time."

"Yeah, Em," Lo added, "It's all good. Just a little fun is all." The two girls exchanged quick, confident glances again as they stood on either side of their bewildered friend.

Lo then cupped Emma's cheek with her hand and leaned in closer to her face. She placed her lips on Emma's for a moment, causing the surprised girl's eyes to widen further and making her utter a small sound. Fin reached over and placed her one hand on Emma's shoulder as she began to fondle her friend's breast with the other hand, closing the door behind her with her foot at the same time. Lo then began to gently lick Emma's cheek as she started reaching into her shorts, feeling her most private areas.

Emma stood in complete shock, small tears forming in her eyes, as her friends and roommates basically molested her. At the same time, however, she was feeling very good. She desperately wanted for them to stop what they were doing and have everything go back to normal, while at the same time wishing for them to continue their actions.

The two girls then pulled Emma's shirt up over her chest and lifted up the swimsuit top she wore underneath as well to expose her perky breasts. They weren't very big, but they were more than enough to enthrall her audience. Lo and Fin each began to massage a breast, squeezing and rubbing, eliciting small moans from Emma. Fin rolled a nipple around between her fingers, pinching and pulling slightly before applying the tip of her tongue to it. She licked the tip of the nipple for a while before placing her lips around it and sucking lightly. This sudden feeling caused Emma to moan louder than before, sounding like a mix of pleasure and fear at what was happening. Lo soon followed suit, taking much of the girl's breast into her mouth and swirling her tongue around as much of her treat as she could.

Lo then got up and wandered over to a dresser on the far side of the room. Fin continued to pleasure her roommate, now using her other hand to grope Emma's free breast. Emma was breathing rather heavily now. She was continually washed over by feelings of extreme pleasure mixed with feelings of discomfort and slight disgust.

"Alright then! Let's move on to the good stuff!" Lo said upon returning to the others. The front of her skirt was pulled up to her waist, revealing an eight inch, pale yellow strap-on. Fin proceeded to pull down Emma's shorts and swimsuit bottom, exposing her beautiful, untainted pussy.

"Mm.. Let me just lube you up a little first," Fin said with a hungry look on her face. Lo grabbed onto the back of Fin's shirt and pulled her back.

"Uh-uh. You already got your taste of pink today. It's my turn." Lo said with a sexy grin.

"Okay, okay," Fin responded with a chuckle, "Go ahead. I guess I'll get the cock ready, then."

Emma looked fairly nervous. She had more control now than when the initial shock hit her, but she still didn't make any attempt to stop them. Lo took Emma and gently laid her down on the bed. She felt even more exposed now than before as she lay on her back, watching the other girls look over her body with obvious enjoyment on their faces.

Lo kneeled down and placed her head near Emma's opening. Emma looked down, blushing heavily as she prepared for what she knew was coming. Lo then began to lick the outer area of Emma's pussy. She lightly stuck the tip of her tongue into the slit and slid it up and down along its length. Already, Emma was overcome with the sensation.

"Oh my gosh! This is so amazing!" she thought. She was confused as to why she was enjoying having another girl service her sexually, but it didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was this wonderful feeling.

Fin got down on her knees and elbows, and grabbed hold of the shaft of Lo's strap-on. She then placed the end of it into her mouth and started licking the tip. She applied as much saliva as she could in order to prepare it for entering Emma soon. She licked up and down the side of it and placed it back into her mouth. She took in as much of the plastic cock as she could, sliding her mouth along the entire length before pushing it all back in again. Meanwhile, Lo had inserted much more of her tongue into the slit. She was moving it all around, tasting every bit of Emma's interior that she could reach. Emma was close to screaming in extreme pleasure. Her hips bucked every now and then, reacting to stimulation of Lo's ministrations.

Fin had pulled the strap-on out of her mouth and sat up next to Lo again. Lo then removed her mouth from between Emma's legs and began to stand. Emma felt a little disappointed; she was having such a wonderful experience, despite her original and slightly lingering wishes for it all to stop. All of a sudden, she felt something solid beginning to enter her. She tilted her head down and watched as Lo was starting to slip the end of the strap-on into her. Still being a virgin, Emma was suddenly very nervous again about how this would feel.

"Okay, get ready, Emma. This'll probably hurt a little at first, but it'll go away soon. Just relax and enjoy." Lo tried to comfort her friend's apparent concern before entering her vagina and taking her virginity. Fin placed her hand on Emma's and gave her a reassuring smile. Emma then nodded, giving Lo permission to commence. The brunette then slowly inserted the shaft into Emma. Emma felt a little unfamiliar discomfort. Lo then thrust, breaking Emma's hymen and eliciting a sharp squeal of pain from the girl. Fin tightened her grip on Emma's hand to help her get through it, while Lo began to pull out. Emma took a moment to settle down before signaling that she was okay to continue. Lo began thrusting slowly again. Emma felt a slight pain the first few times, but it quickly diminished on subsequent thrusts.

Once it was clear that Emma was feeling no more discomfort from the act, Lo began to enjoy herself more again. Her smile came back, showing her full enjoyment of fucking the beautiful girl on the bed in front of her. She lifted her entire dress up over her head and threw it on the ground, leaving her completely naked; she hadn't bothered to wear a bra today, or any underwear for that matter. She continued to thrust into her friend, going in as far as she could and coming back out, only to quickly shove back in as soon as she could. The sight of Emma's perky breasts bouncing around with each thrust coupled with the girl's pleasured moans made her hotter than she'd ever been, and she was enjoying every moment of it with her entire being.

Emma was ecstatic with pleasure. She never imagined how good this would feel. She had completely forgotten her feelings about the fact that she was doing this with other girls. Fin then crawled onto the bed, her pants gone and her top pulled up to above her breasts. She positioned herself over Emma's face. Emma was a bit stunned at first, not knowing exactly what she should do. But when the words "Lick me." came from Fin's lips, Emma was quick to oblige. She stuck her tongue straight inside Fin's soaking pussy and began licking fiercely. Fin was a little startled by this; she hadn't expected Emma to be so willing to do this, let alone so good at it. Emma, though finding it very strange for her, a girl, to be doing such an act to another girl, was very much enjoying the whole experience.

Each of the girls was nearing their climax. Emma's extreme pleasure from the large strap-on plowing into her and her indulging of Fin's womanhood was getting her ready to release. Fin was completely overwhelmed by Emma's innate skill and ferocity at performing this act. Lo was getting ever hotter at the sight of her two roommates' naked bodies and the sounds they were producing. Lo and Fin brought their mouths together and swirled their tongues around each other's.

The three girls then reached climax together. Each one of them let out a scream of pure ecstasy. Fin moved away from Emma's face (now coated with Fin's juices) and lay down next to her. Lo pulled the strap-on out of Emma's pussy and lay down on the other side of the girl. They each gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how was it? Good enough for ya?" Fin asked.

"I know I sure enjoyed it," Lo said with a content look on her face.

Emma looked at both of them, a smile on her lips. "You know what? That was the most amazing thing I've ever had happen to me in my entire life! It was just-- Oh, words can barely even describe it!"

The girls just lay on the bed together, reliving the whole thing over again in their minds. Emma then sat upright and turned to face her new lovers. With a big grin, she simply said, "Anyone wanna go again?"


End file.
